Bad Kids
This is a "message" to Jaylin about how he wasn't there when his kids needed them most when they were growing up. A remix was made with Jaylin defending himself and saying he'll try harder with them now. Lyrics ''Chorus/Intro: 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn! 1: Did you have to hate this? I was thinkin' that you could just love it Did you have to ruin what was chicken? Now it's all slutty! Did you have to fuck me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe. And shove it in so deep, cum in the ass like you're cumming right at me! Pre-Chorus: Oh, it's so sad to hate our only daughter, you and I Chorus: 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn! 2: Did you think she'd be fine? Still got men hittin' her back for her life. So don't think it'll just past. These kind of whores they last and they last. Now, did you hate her all through. That kind of bitch will catch up to you. And time can kill but you won't. So if you're coming her way, just don't! Pre-Chorus: Oh, it's so sad to hate our only daughter, you and I Chorus: 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn! Bridge: Parenting will fix stupid hoes. Please don't shoot her just for show. If she dies like that, you'll fuck her ghost (ghost). Parenting will fix stupid hoes (damn). Please don't shoot her just for show (damn). If she dies like that, you'll fuck her ghost (damn). If you fuck like that, you'll die cold! Chorus: 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn! Chorus:'' 'Cause, baby, now we got bad kids You know they used to be stupid So take a look who you've done 'Cause baby now we got bad kids Damn! Now we got condoms And I don't think we gon' use them You gotta watch how you fuck And, baby, now we got bad kids Damn!